Rin x Yukio In the end
by Roderich Beilschmidt
Summary: A little angsty, but it does have a good ending, I think. I wanted to make it appeal to more people, so it isn't incest. rated t for swearing and yaoi, but no lemon.


CHAPTER 1

He slid the small blade across his forearm. He knew that a lot of people did the same thing, but for a different reason. Most people did this for the pain, He did this for the blood. To Him, with the blood, went the problems, and he liked it that way. Though He could obviously see scars, both fresh and old, all up both arms stopping at his collarbone.

His phone rang and he jumped at the sound of it, thinking he had been caught. "Yukio, I'm gonna be home in about 5 minutes with dinner, so do me a favor and boil some water. Bye." That was all his Roommate had said to him before hanging up. He trusted her, though to most people, it would appear that they hated each other. He had another Roommate, but he was usually off to the side and seemed unimportant in most situations. Yukio was friends with him at school, but home was another story. Yukio got up off his bed and hid all of his blades, then went to wash the crimson off of his arms. Now, the Roommate he trusted, her name was Shura Kirigakure. She had naturally blond hair, that she dyed magenta, so only the tips of her bangs and the edges of her ponytail still shone blond. She usually walked around looking like a stripper, but who was he to judge? His other Roommate was Rin Okumura, and he tried to ignore him as best he could, for personal benefit.

Yukio realized that he hadn't yet boiled water, so that's what he would do. He pulled out a pot (the biggest they had, for he was unsure of her plans for dinner), filled it with water from the sink, and struck a match to light their busted stove. He set the pot of water to boil and got a book to read in the main room while he waited for Shura. As it turns out, he didn't have to wait long. She burst through the door, mumbling angrily about something.

"Shura, what's wrong? You look kinda pissed." Yukio asked, nervously. "Ya think?! You remember Izumo, right? My cousin?" Of course he remembered. How could he not remember someone so nuts? "Yeah, what about her?" He inquired. "She's visiting tomorrow night and wants to see both of us, so it's no use sneaking out." Shura said, no less ticked than before. Well wasn't this going to be a wondrous week. They had Izumo to deal with and school to worry about. Fun. After dinner they both went straight to bed to worry in silence about the coming week.

"Good morning, Shura." "Good morning, Yukio." They both said in almost unison, both of them wanting to say it first. "You excited about today?" she asked, sarcastically. Yukio just grumbled and began eating his eggs. "Don't I get a thank you? I do cook for you on a daily basis." Shura asked, crossing her arms. "Mmm-hmm. Danke, Shura." Yukio said with his mouth too full to speak properly. He was in so many foreign language and literature classes, that school was almost difficult. "Out the door. You'll be late." She said with a look in her eyes that screamed "I speak English and only English, you prick."

Yukio walked to the room where his World Literature class was being held. "Okay class, today we have a German author named Ludwig Beilschmidt here to speak for us. Please save all questions until the end, as this will take most of class." His teacher explained.

"Now then, I'd like to explain to you the basis of plot for common novels…" The speaker continued on. Within two minutes tops, Yukio found himself staring off into space and thinking about something he clearly wasn't going to allow the poor narrator to know about.

CHAPTER 2

Yukio sat, reading his assigned book for the Swedish portion of his literature class. He hated the stupid story, the plot was too sad for him to truly enjoy it. His teacher, Mr. Anderson, didn't really care about the groans of displeasure that came from his class when he assigned another sad story, he was just that kind of person.

Shura stomped into the main room holding a razor-blade. "What is this?" she asked him politely. When he didn't respond and pretended not to hear her, she raised her voice. "YUKIO! ANSWER ME! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" she yelled making him jump in his seat, but still, he did not answer. "Fine, then I'll throw them away." She said, having lowered her voice, though she was quite obviously madder than before. Yukio simply walked to his room, careless of the book. What was he to do, he was so anxious and nervous, yet he had nothing to take that away. In the morning, Shura told him he'd be skipping school today, and sat him down on the couch next to Rin and across from herself.

"Let's talk, Yukio." She said, much more concerned than angry. "What's wrong with him? I don't see a problem." Rin stated, confused. "Exactly, there is no problem. Can I go to school now?" Yukio said, nervous that she would tell Rin. This was his problem. "No, not until you tell him, because it's not for me to tell. But you won't leave until you tell him." Shura stated bluntly. The three of them sat there for an hour and a half until Shura said "Screw what I said earlier, look at this, Rin!" She promptly pulled up Yukio's sleeve and showed Rin the scars. Rin was momentarily taken aback at the situation, though he did not react harshly. "It's fine, I get it. Just promise not to do it again." Rin mumbled, clearly on the brink of tears. He just walked away after that. "Well he took that better than I thought he would. You can go to school now, Yukio." Shura said in a surprised tone.

Chapter 3

Yukio simply left for school, he did realize that he would most likely be late, but he had other things to be concerned about at the moment. He walked into his Italian language class and relaxed slightly when he discovered that his normal teacher, Mr. Vargas, was there. The only reason Yukio was happy at this was because Mr. Vargas was rarely in class, for reasons no one really cared to ask about. "Ve~, good morning! Did everyone do the homework?" Most of the class nodded, aside from a few kids in the back who were always throwing paper airplanes at him with what he assumed were insults written on them, but he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of actually reading them. Today was different, he couldn't help wondering what they said. He was right on the money with his prediction. He really didn't care to tell the narrator about it and G.L. respects that. "Now I'm going to be leaving in about five or so minutes and a sub, my brother, will be coming in. I suggest good behavior because he isn't even _close_ to how nice I am." Mr. Vargas said, while he was collecting the essays. It was true, Mr. Vargas was pretty nice so the class generally understood.

A taller man who looked relatively similar to their teacher walked in. he had the same gravity-defying curl as his brother did, but it was on the other side of his head. "Roma, you are _not_ allowed to swear _or_ insult anyone's nationality." Their teacher explained in a take-charge tone, which was rarely used. The other Mr. Vargas grumbled slightly but agreed. Their teacher said goodbye and left rather quickly. "Bene. Ciao, classe. My name is actually Lovino Fernandez-Carriedo, and I am only here to keep you out of trouble, so other than that, I don't care what you do." Mr. Fernandez-Carriedo said as he pulled out a book and began to read at the front of the classroom. Most of the kids just began to talk amongst themselves, but Yukio took this opportunity to study and finish the book for his World Literature class. He was about fifteen pages away from finishing that stupid assignment when the bell rang and the class was dismissed.

He usually got to his Physics class early and waited for his Instructor to arrive and during that time he finished the book and started to read ahead in his physics textbook so that he would be better prepared for the day's lesson. He may have hated physics, but that was no excuse to do a bad job in that class. He turned around to find that one Estonian kid snoring away in his, obviously, least favorite class. Yukio really wanted to wake the kid up, but he didn't feel like getting detention.

The teacher for this class, Mr. Kohler, walked in though he wasn't yet required to be there considering the bell hadn't rung. Mr. Kohler set his things down and straightened his crimson tie. All at once, the other kids piled into the room as if their lives depended on it. Yukio immediately recognized the girl who sat next to him. It was Izumo, Shura's cousin who would be temporarily visiting, but was quite obviously late in her predicted arrival time.

She looked at him and mischievously said "I know your little secret." _Damn, has she figured it out? I swear this is gonna suck if she does know._ Yukio thought to himself. "I don't know what you're talking about." He replied, sounding quite headstrong. "Oh, come on. Don't play dumb, I know these things and I highly suggest that you tell Shura and Rin. It will help you in the end, I promise." Izumo said sounding abnormally nice. He would have listened to her, if he was sure how they would react. I mean, part of the reason he lived with Shura and Rin in the first place was because he parents had reacted in such a violent way that he moved out, without them noticing. It wasn't like he enjoyed being called The Devil's Child by the people who knew at the time. He did, however, consider her suggestion, but was unable to come up with a proper date for this to take place, so, it was now or never.

Chapter 4

As soon as he arrived at the small household that the three and a temporary Izumo shared, he set his homework down in his room and told himself that he would finish it later. He wolfed down his dinner and told Rin, the only person in the house who could make decent food, that he wanted cookies for dessert. "Alright, whatever. Just give me about an hour." Rin said in his usual tone. Once Rin finished with the cookies, Yukio snatched one of them and some frosting. He could be a creative person, too. He ran to his room with the cookie and frosting, and wrote "gay" on the cookie using the frosting. He walked into the main room where Rin was doing his homework assignments, Izumo was probably on Tumblr on her phone, and Shura was paying the bills on the floor. They all looked at him, because he was just standing there taking deep breaths. Izumo smiled at him and mouthed the words "you can do this". Yukio held up the cookie and said "You are what you eat." And shoved the cookie in his mouth. Izumo smiled so big, and a smile full of pride, that an ordinary person who lacked understanding of the situation would have thought she was insane. Rin dropped his pen and Shura closed her laptop gently. "Hahaha, I knew it and I'm so proud of you, you don't even know." Shura said, calmly and with tears in her eyes. Rin smiled at him and said "It takes courage to tell people." And with that he was satisfied and went to bed and had an interesting dream that the poor narrator is getting irritated that she isn't being told about.

 _ **-TIME SKIP~ 1 YEAR-**_

Chapter 5

"I couldn't be happier, I did have to deal with a lot of crap from ignorant people, but in the end here we are engaged to be married in three months." Yukio said to the man he had loved for five years. Rin looked down at the white gold engagement ring on his and fiddled with it. He couldn't help but feel the same way. When they first met in their first year of college, Rin had been so concerned with his cool-kid reputation, that he held it back and repressed it for four years. And when three months would come, the both doubted they could hold in their excitement at the very thought. Of course, Shura had made it her business that this be a fairy tale wedding and they had so few friends left, but it would be perfect no matter how it physically turned out. They would invite the friends that they did have left and they were still in an ongoing argument with Shura over the fact that neither of them should have to wear a dress because they were both guys, but she was a stubborn one.

THE END


End file.
